


on and on

by ozzmann711164



Category: zadr - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, No GIR, no gaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzmann711164/pseuds/ozzmann711164
Summary: dib cant take the pain from his life at home anymore he needs a way to let it out and what better way than with the person he hates the most
Relationships: zimxdib
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. hot water...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing stuff like this so dont @ me lmao enjoy uwu.

Dib POV:

the sun was too bright today...  
it almost felt like it was intentionally trying to blind me.  
wouldn't be the first time some one tried to do that.

4 years ago:

/i had gotten up late and dad had the day off/

the floor was so cold on my feet. i felt it was such good idea to run down to the living room. i took a head start and fell down most of my staircase.

/dad was pissed/

dad got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me

/i was terrified/  
he grabed me harshly by the hair and dragged me to the bath room.  
he said to stay put.

/i wanted to run/

he went to the shower and turned it on.

/scalding hot/

he grabbed me by the back of the neck and shoved my face under the stream.

/i lost my sight in my left eye and burns scatter my face from my brow to my collerbone/


	2. new kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a new kid on the block and things are turning for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoy this qwq

zim POV:

i was in space for 6 months.  
you cant expect someone to not be jumpy or quick to snap.  
my base is crap.  
my ship is crap.  
the pain in my head is not getting better.  
my tallest aren't very fond of me at the moment and im not sure what i did wrong.

i met some new people at skool.  
but someone stood out to me.  
a boy.  
he's not a very happy person.  
i mean im in no place to judge.  
but there's something off about him.  
i think he might be trouble.

dib POV:

new kid today.  
i was hoping it would be someone far less than interesting.  
i was not prepared.  
he's not human.  
no human could live 16 years on this hell hole of a planet and look that exited to be here.  
not possible.  
yet he acted so nice.  
like the kind of nice you get when they go through a break up and then have to go to there grandmas house to help with yard work.  
it was fake.


	3. few words needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piece of mind is the lst thing on our boys plates right now.

dib POV:

the bell rang.  
i got up to go speak with the alien.  
i still wasn't sure why i hated him so much.  
its not like hes done anything to me... yet.

zim POV:

the human came up to me.  
at first i thought he was going to kill me.  
the look he was giving me and his scent, they both said the same thing.  
HATE.

i had done nothing to him.  
there was no reason to hate zim.  
but he must of thought so.

dib POV:

i don't know why i was so damn mad.  
but i couldn't stop whatever i was about to say.  
no one could.

when i walked up to him i could tell he was scared.  
i didnt even mean to intimidate him.  
i cant believe after all this time of trying to prove there existence one of them finally decides to show up.  
and this.  
"this...is all?  
this is who "they" send.  
oh my god...  
this is fucking hilarious."

he stared at me for awhile in disbelief at the words i just spoke.  
looked down.  
and left with his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this chapter lol. sry it took so long.


	4. home is where the heart breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home life with dib.

dib POV:

hooooootttttt!


End file.
